Hujan Romantis
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Aku tidak buta. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas jika dari jarah kejauhan. Aku ingin melihatmu lebih dekat atau aku jugaa ingin melihatmu yang datang padaku. Tanpa bantuan apapun, aku ingin melihatmu. Aku memang hanyalah seorang yang biasa dibanding denganmu. Aku ingin melihatmu dari jauh maupun dekat.


Terkadang aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Bukan karena aku buta atau apapun itu. Aku memiliki gangguan pada kedua mataku yang berwarna hijau ini. Rabun jauh. Itulah kenapa aku susah melihat dengan jelas. Hei, aku memakai kacamata. Hanya saja hanya kugunakan saat sedang belajar karena aku bukan orang kaya bisa menggonta-ganti kacamata terus seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku hanya orang sederhana yang dikira kutu buku karena sebuah kacamata.

Peduli? Sebenarnya iya, sih. Tapi, hanya sedikit saja. Huh, menjengkelkan. Sudahlah, aku ingin memperkenalkan siapa pembuat cerita—yang seenaknya memakai aku, tapi tidak dibayar ini—tentang aku.

* * *

**oOo**

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku Ingin Melihatmu Lebih Dekat**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hujan Romantis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**oOo**

**Tentukan sendiri warning-nya, ok?**

**oOo**

* * *

Aku tidak akan bisa melihat ke samping karena ada seorang lelaki—yang kuakui, aku menyukainya—yang tengah memandangku dengan tajam. Bukan tajam, tapi hanya melihatku dengan tatapan meneliti. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah mata hitamnya yang luar biasa itu. Aku berusaha agar memandang ke arah langit yang sedang mendung. Apa akan hujan?

Ah, namaku Sakura Haruno dan nama laki-laki yang ada di sampingku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Tentu saja, dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang berbeda kelas. Kekasihnya sering datang ke kelas kami. Tapi, aku mendengar rumor kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai kekasihnya itu. Dengar juga, mereka dijodohkan dari kecil. Wah, heboh, tuh.

Aku mendengar seorang gadis memanggil Sasuke. Ah, itu dia kekasihnya atau jodohnya atau apapun itu terserah. Gadis dengan rambut merah dan berkacamata. Gadis ini cantik, pantas saja menjadi orang yang dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Tapi, mereka tidak saling menyukai ataupun mencintai. Karena kekasihnya menyukai atau mencintai seseorang. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan seperti mereka? Mereka kaya, sempurna, pintar, dan sejenisnya yang sempurna. Kurang apa coba? Aiiss… Takdir belum berpihak padaku.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarku, aku mengambil buku di tas. Aktivitasku seperti biasa, yaitu membaca buku tebal ataupun novel atau komik. Hanya itu aktivitasku di sekolah. Hanya belajar dengan serius supaya aku bisa mendapat nilai bagus dan beasiswa. Kursi yang ada di sampingku bergesekkan dengan lantai kelas ini. Ah, Sasuke kembali duduk. Tentu saja, tanpa kekasihnya. Kembali kufokuskan pandanganku ke buku pelajaran yang tebal ini. Dan aku kembali merasa dipandangi tajam oleh Sasuke.

Aku berdiri hingga menimbulkan gesekan dengan lantai kelas, berjalan keluar ruangan kelas—tidak peduli kalau sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi—menuju atap sekolah. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin melihat langit yang—mungkin saja—sebentar lagi akan menangis—membasahi bumi dengan tetesan-tetesan air mata.

**.**

Di bawah langit yang mendung, aku memandangnya. Aku bukan anak sastra yang pandai ber-puitis dengan bangganya—maksudku dengan puisi atau pantun atau syair. Aku adalah anak IPA dan bahasa asing. Apa yang kupikirkan?

_TES…_

Ah, langit—atau Tuhan—mulai menangisi bumi ini. Aku hanya dapat merasakan satu tetes air mata—atau hujan—di tanganku. Sepertinya, belum hujan. Aku melepas kacamata yang kupakai. Kuraba kedua mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Bukan berbayang, tapi kabur. Sudah tambah parah atau baik? Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa mata ini sangat kabur. Aku ingin memandang orang lain tanpa alat bantu apapun. Dengan kedua mataku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu menghentikan kedua tanganku yang hendak meraih kacamataku. Aku berusaha melihat tanpa bantuan kacamataku. Aku hanya dapat melihat dengan kabur, tapi aku tahu dia siapa. Dia adalah lelaki yang kusukai dan yang duduk di sampingku. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Aku berusaha melihat dengan jelas dengan menyipitkan mataku. Tapi, tetap tidak terlalu kelihatan. Ingin aku menangis sekarang karena tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Aku menunduk. Aku tahu, dia mendekat dan mengambil kacamataku dan menggenggamnya di tangannya.

Aku menangis dan dari situ jugalah, tetesan air mata Tuhan mulai menangisi bumi ini. Pundakku terguncang. Aku tidak dapat menahannya. Aku tahu, dia hanya diam melihatku karena tidak tahu aku sedang menangisinya dan diriku yang tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalaku. Aku mendongak, ingin menatapnya dari dekat. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas tatapannya padaku. Lembut dan… Hangat? Dari situlah, aku menyadarinya jika aku mencintainya.

Tangan kanannya terangkat perlahan. Aku sedikit mundur, tapi tangan lainnya menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari-jariku. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan gerakannya. Tangannya yang terangkat menyentuh mataku dengan lembut dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Aku tercengang. Bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku menangis?

"Jangan menangis,"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia tahu aku ada di sini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia tahu aku menangis. Aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan kembali air mata ini. Aku menangisi diriku sendiri yang tidak dapat melihat lelaki yang kucintai. Hujan mulai deras. Tangan kananku bergerak menyentuh wajahnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna. Aku menghentikan air mataku agar tidak keluar.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang tampan. Aku ingin melihatmu lagi dari dekat seperti ini. Aku hanya memandangmu dari jauh, tidak pernah sedekat ini. Aku bodoh. Tentu saja, itu tidak dapat terjadi karena dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Dia menarikku dalam pelukannya. Di bawah rinai hujan yang deras. Aku balas memeluk dengan erat. Aku tahu dia tengah tersenyum dengan tingkahku. Aku enggan melepaskannya ketika dia melepas pelukan hangat ini.

"Ah, kau ingin kupeluk lagi?"

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku. Kedua tangannya masih ada di pinggangku—yang kuakui cukup ramping—dan wajahnya mendekati wajahku. Aku berusaha menghindar dengan memandang ke arah lain. Aiiss… Wajahku pasti akan memerah. Tangan kirinya memutar kepalaku. Dengan terpaksa—karena tangan kirinya—aku memandangnya dan dia juga memandangku dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin menciummu,"

Mataku terbelalak. Hei, dia kira aku perempuan murahan yang ingin menjual bibirku hanya sebuah ciuman. Sana ciuman dengan kekasihmu saja. "Tidak,"

Dengan cepat dia mencium bibir. Tidak sampai lima detik, mungkin hanya satu detik. Aku terbelalak kaget. Hujan yang makin deras mewarnai perkataannya yang begitu indah.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Hei, berapa kali aku terbelalak mendengar perkataannya dan perbuatannya? Tunggu, tadi memangnya dia bilang apa? Aduh, otak! Kenapa kau lambat connect-nya? Mau kubelikan pulsa atau wireless?

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Dengan refleks, aku memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke,"

Dia membalas pelukanku dengan erat dan kini aku tahu jika dia juga mencintaiku. Mencintaiku apa adanya dengan hati yang tulus.

**oOo**

**THE END**

**oOo**

Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic aneh dan nggak jelas hasil imajinasi sendiri. Dan saya membuat hanya dalam waktu 1 jam. Jadi, jika Anda ingin tertawa silakan saja. Wkwkwk… Saya membutuhkan REVIEW dari Anda. Apa Anda berminat? Siapa yang setuju jika ini dibuat sekuelnya? Oh, iya, cerita ini sebenarnya sudah tamat. Tapi, aka nada chapter 2-nya dengan suasana yang berbeda.

Oh, ya… Yang menunggu **Nuit ténèbres** nanti, ya. Saya lagi nggak ada ide, nih.

Bocoran Chapter 4:

Ada janji manis antara Sakura dengan seseorang yang mengakibatkan Sakura harus menjadi miliknya selamanya. Janji manis yang berbuah kebahagiaan Sakura. Seseorang yang Sakura kenal dulu akan kembali. Seseorang yang disayanginya.

Siapa yang setuju di chapter 4 tamat atau diteruskan sampai benar-benar selesai? Rencananya, saya akan membuat sekuelnnya.

* * *

**oOo**

**OMAKE**

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Sakura yang dingin bagaikan es.

"Uhmm… Siapa Karin?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"Dia sepupunya Naruto dan dia bukan tunanganku maupun kekasihku," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya. "Apa? Kau pernasaran, ya?"

Dengan polosnya, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengacak rambut merah muda gadisnya. Wajah Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura. Sakura tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan dengan pelan dia menutup matanya.

_CHU~…_

Hujan yang belum reda pun, kembali menghiasi keromantisan sepasang kekasih itu di atap sekolah.

**oOo**

**THE END**

**oOo**


End file.
